


You Are the Best Thing

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Post-Series, Schmoop, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2288720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam arrives home one evening to find Dean dancing in the kitchen. He hopes to catch Dean in the act. What happens is so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are the Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "you are the best thing" by Ray LaMontagne while you read this! :)

At six in the evening on an overcast Friday, Sam gets home. 

He unlocks the front door with his key, and is immediately greeted by the blaring of music and the smell of pasta sauce. Right away, Sam knows that it's not pasta sauce from a jar; it's the real deal. And it's not Zeppelin or AC/DC that is blasting from the iPod dock; it's folk and soul and it plays real, real easy.

The black apron tied around Dean's waist billows as his hips move. 

Holding the wooden spoon he's stirring with, Dean raises his arms above his head and swivels his hips in tight circles. The song is familiar to Dean, because he's right in rhythm with the trumpets. Shimmy shimmy shimmy and a bottle of red wine is grabbed and popped open. A healthy pour is mixed into the sauce with all the care in the world. Finished tending to his sauce, Dean sings into the bottle, tossing his head back, grinning wide and swaying left and right. Movement starts in his feet, trails to his hips, and curls all the way up to his broad shoulders.

Barefoot, in jeans with too many holes in them and in one of Sam's black v-neck shirts, Dean is rocking out. He's oblivious. In this moment--while the sauce is simmering and the noodles are cooking and a bouquet of fresh cut flowers waits on the counter top--he is filled with soul.

His knee doesn't hurt.

His day wasn't shit.

His life has come to this: turning up this song full blast and dancing to it in their tiny kitchen while he makes dinner.

Sam thinks he's got Dean for once. This is going to be perfect blackmail. The look on Dean's face will be priceless and Sam will never ever forget it or let him live it down. 

But then Dean turns around.

He laughs--with his whole body--and extends his right hand to Sam. 

He sings the next few lines, wiggling his fingers and inching towards Sam in the doorway.

"Baby, we've come a long way," he belts out, clear and in tune. "And baby, you know I hope and I pray that you believe me when I say, this love will neeeever fade away."

Freckled fingers lace between Sam's and yank him in. A firm arm wraps around Sam's waist and hips that have met his before create electricity. It's all so ridiculous and Dean smells like tomatoes, onions, and garlic. 

Outside, Chicago is overcast.

It's getting darker earlier.

But Dean is home. And he's making dinner and he stopped for those flowers on the way.

"C'mon," he snips at Sam, "don't leave me hanging, Sasquatch. You can guess the words."

Turning and swaying together over hardwood floor, they shout out the chorus.

"You are the beeeeest thing! You're the best thing baby. You are the beeeeest thing. That's ever happened to me."

At six foot five inches, Sam is twirled around and pressed close once more, where he belongs and who he belongs with. 

Only Dean.

Only Dean again.

"You are the best thing," Dean breathes, placing them nose to nose, "that's ever happened to me, baby."

Like the wine in their pasta sauce, a few things are better with age.

Sam is home with Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhh! I don't know why I'm so full of sappy Drabbles lately! What's happening to me?!? D8
> 
> XD Hope you enjoyed! I love this song. Truly a keeper.
> 
> You know Dean makes killer pasta sauce. Just saying.


End file.
